Trade It All
by Chenai
Summary: She's the successful daughter of a WWE Icon and has everything a girl could wish for. She's also a single mother, but who fathered her child Topez? Does he know? And does he still love her? What if she falls in love with someone else? RandyOC JohnOC .
1. Chapter 1

**Trade It All**

**Summary: **She's the successful daughter of a WWE Icon and has everything a girl could wish for. She's also a single mother, but who fathered her child Topez? Does he know? And does he still love her? What if she falls in love with someone else? Randy/OC - John/OC .

**Disclaimer/Author Note:** Kaydence is my character and so it Topez. She's loosely based on the career of Ciara, but nothing else. Who do you want to be the father, guys? Give me your ideas and review. Thankies xx

**Rating:** M for Sex and Language.

-------------

Sunday 20th February, 2005 : Atlanta, Georgia.

"Okay Kaydence, take a ten minute break. You deserve it." Her producer called, pushing back in his leather seat.

Kaydence nodded and placed down the headphones, stepping out of the recording booth.

If you looked up her name you'd quickly realise that its meaning went beyond anything anyone expected, that from her very first gasp of breath she had been given her future. The term 'born to do this' applied to her, more than it applied to anybody else. Her mother had named her hours before her death, and even if she meant to or not, she had given her daughters talent a background.

Her name was Kaydence Chantel and right now her debut single was number one in both the UK and America, going 2x platinum. Her name meant musical singer and that's just what she was. Kaydence was a new face in the music industry, boasting a record deal with 'La Face; The company founded by LA Reid and Babyface, being responsible for the success of TLC, Toni Braxton, OutKast, Pink and Usher.

Music wasn't Kaydences only passion, as she was also a loyal wrestling fan. Some people would tell you that they had grown up watching it with their friends, but she had grown up inside her fathers dream. Her last name was Bautista, and if you knew anything about the WWE and wrestling in general, you'd recognise her as Dave Batista's daughter.

Now whoever told you wrestling was fake needed their heads examined. Every single aspect of it was real; the feuds, the matches, the pain. Kaydence had lost count of how many times she would get home and find her father in bed looking like he had been hit by a train. It was also a fact that for every match or feud you would see on television, Kaydence and her family would be left dealing with the consequences at home.

She wasn't saying that her father was a bad man, he was wonderful. Probably the best dad a child could possibly have. It was just-- Ever since he had aligned himself with Evolution, things seemed to alot more stressful. Evolution prided themselves on being the best in the business, the cream of the crop. They did whatever they had to do in order to line themselves with championship belts and beautiful women.

- Beautiful women; that was the problem.

Don't get things twisted, Dave loved his wife Angie and his three kids more than anything in this world, but the added pressure of being on the road had been hard for him, particularly hard on he and Angie's marriage. It had been so difficult for them both, that back in 2003 at the beginning of Dave's career with Evolution; he had ended up cheating on her with a girl he had met at a club. Angie was going through cancer treatment at the time and Dave had come clean to her as soon as he had gotten home.

But something that all victims of infidelity would tell you is that it always seems to leave that slight tinge of worry and doubt in your mind. Angie wouldn't admit that of course, but Kaydence knew that the doubt would stay there for as long as Dave stayed with Evolution.

Despite all of his problems, Dave treated Kaydence like gold. It was wrong, but he couldn't help but show favouritism towards his eldest. Of course he loved all of his children, but nothing seems to compare to your first born, a child he'd had before he had met his wife. He cherished the ground she walked on, and no matter what he did, or what group he was apart of - nobody was going to change the feelings he had towards his precious little girl.

Hearing her cell phone ring, Kaydence reached deep into her Louis Vuitton and took out her customized T-mobile sidekick. Checking the caller I.D first, Kaydence placed it to her ear and answered in a cheery tone. "Hey daddy!" She said sweetly, twirling a strand of her pretty brown hair between her manicured fingers.

"Hey Princess," Came a strong male reply. "How's thing in Atlanta?"

"Great," She replied enthusiastically. "I'm having fun, although they're working me hard."

"I checked the billboard charts today," Her father started, his smile almost visible. "You're number one again. That's four weeks in a row, baby. I'm so proud of you.."

"Aww. Thank's daddy.." She said, beaming. "So how did the show go?"

Although her father was not a member of the blue brand, he had made an appearance at the Smackdown pay-per-view in anticipation for his contract signing tomorrow night on Raw. It was simple; Go to Wrestlemania and face JBL, or do the unthinkable and face his Evolution leader, Triple H. It was simple, right? It had to be JBL. I mean, Triple H was one of his best friends...

Didn't anybody ever tell you that things are **never** that simple?

There was a slight pause from both ends of the phone. He was expecting her to ask the question, she always did when he was spending time on the other show, or was taking part in a joint pay-per-view.

He just wished she'd get it over with.

He sighed loudly. "Would you just ask already?"

"Ask what?" She responded, swallowing hard as she played the innocent card.

"Don't play stupid," He said in a serious tone. "You ask me the same thing every time you know that I'm going to be in the same building, town or city as **him**."

She paused again, he was so right. "So.. Did you?"

"Did I what?" He responded, turning the tables on her.

"See **him**?"

"Who?"

"Dad!" She exclaimed, growing annoyed. "Would you just answer the question?"

"Why, Kaydence. Huh!" He snapped. "Why do you have to put yourself through this every damn time? Of course I saw him, alright? I had to restrain myself from beating the little shits head in-"

"Dad," She sighed, cutting him off mid sentence. "Don't start, okay?"

"I'm just saying. The next time that arrogant little thug has the nerve to talk to me, I'm going to rip off his balls and shove them so far down his throat, he won't be taking advantage of any nineteen year olds for a very long time."

She didn't reply, just looked down at the ground as her father continued his over-protective rant. He finally stopped, noticing she hadn't said a word in return and let out a regretful sigh. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I got ahead of myself there. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Its fine, dad." She replied, huffing. "So when are you going to be home?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He replied smartly. "You're home less than me!"

"Well, I'm flying to England tomorrow for a performance, and then I've got a concert in Philadelphia on Thursday, so I should have the weekend off if things go to plan."

"Are you taking Topez?"

Topez was Kaydence's four year old daughter from a relationship she'd had back in 2001. She'd been barely nineteen at the time and the responsibility of being a single parent had made her work harder. Her daughter was the most important think in her life and no matter what happened, she had promised to put her first over everything.

"Of course," She said, smiling. "I'm picking her up from Angie's tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see her."

"Well make sure you give her a big hug from her grandfather," He said proudly. "Look sweetheart, I've got to go; Hunter's here. Do you want to speak to him?"

"No," She replied sourly. "But tell Ric I said hi."

"Okay Princess. I'll see you at the weekend?" He asked, hopefully.

"I'll see you at the weekend," She confirmed.

"Make sure you watch Raw tomorrow, okay? I've got a huge surprised planned; something you may like."

"Alrightie," She said brightly. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too, take care."

And the line went dead. She placed her phone back in her bag and sat back on the black leather couch, thinking about the phone conversation she had just had with her father.

He'd seen **him **and he'd tried to speak to her dad. She wondered what he'd wanted to say, if he would have mentioned her. Then again, maybe it was to do with the main event. Both men were going after gold at Wrestlemania.

Or -- Maybe, just maybe he had asked about his daughter.

And what about this surprise her father had promised? Tomorrow was the contract signing for Wrestlemania and not even Kaydence, the apple of her fathers eye knew who he was going to pick.

**Would it be JBL vs. Batista, or Triple H vs. Batista?**

She'd just have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Decisions.**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** So here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it. It will get more interesting, I promise! So please read and review and tell me what you think! All I own is the OC's! Don't be put off, this isn't just a Cena fic! More characters to come, hehe.

super G: I'm glad you liked it. Read and find out if you're right! xx

gurl42069: Read n' find out! hehe xx

Sparkle Black: Her middle name is Chantel, so her full name is Kaydence Chantel Bautista! Also, Topez is unaware of who her father is.. Read and find out if its who you thought! Thanks for the compliment! xx

crazybutcute20: Hope you like this chapter to, sweetie! xx

Roxxy1984: Yeah, her relationship with her father is adorable! Hope you like this chap xx

kimberlin: Here's some more for you xx

**-----------**

Thursday 24th February, 2005 : Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Being famous wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There were the long hours, the plane journeys, and the endless amount of travelling, not to mention the invasion of privacy that was almost tied in with the job. It could be stressful, **very** stressful, but when you get to go home and spend that rare weekend with your family, it made you appreciate things so much more.

She was only twenty two years of age and already owned a six bedroom Beverly Hills mansion, a Condo in Washington DC and a home in Tampa, Florida which she had purchased in order to be closer to her family.

However, those were all materialistic things. What truly mattered was being able to provide for your children, being able to give them all the things that you never had growing up. Seeing the smile on their faces when you would buy them that new toy they wanted, or being able to send them to school in those new pair of Nikes. Maybe some parents would argue that spoiling your child was the wrong thing to do, but Kaydence took great satisfaction in seeing her daughter happy and content.

Kaydence gripped her daughter's small hand in her own as she led her down the busy Philadelphia street, stopping every few steps to sign another person's autograph, or to pose for another persons picture. A few feet ahead of her, she could see a couple of paparazzi furiously taking pictures of her, and as much as she wanted to freak out and tell them to stop, she simply picked up her daughter and walked on.

She heard a couple of nasty comments but ignored them; it was just the paparazzi's way of trying to grab your attention. They'd done the same thing to Sienna Miller the previous week and she had ended up lashing out on them, breaking one of the photographer's cameras. They had managed to retrieve the camera's film however, and those shots had made front page news the very next morning.

She carried Topez into the nearest toy store while one of the workers kindly closed the store in order to keep the fans and paparazzi outside. She thanked the store clerk before being dragged down one of the aisles by her daughter.

"Mommy! I want this!" She informed her, holding up a Barbie box.

Kaydence frowned, taking the box from her. "You already have that, baby."

The four year old shook her head, holding up a worn out looking Barbie. "Nuh uh, this is Hawaiian Barbie; the one I want is California Barbie!"

She frowned at the worn out Barbie Topez held up; she hated that thing. Kaydence's father had bought it her for her second birthday, and ever since then Topez had carried it everywhere with her. She had no idea why, but the four year old would freak out and go crazy every time she was without it.

"Alright," She sighed, giving in. "But you've got to carry it to the check-out."

Topez nodded as she took the box back off her mother, following her towards the pay desk. On reaching it, Topez leaned up and placed the box on the desk and smiled sweetly at the clerk.

"If you don't mind me saying, I **love** your song." The clerk told her, scanning the box.

"Thanks," She smiled. "It means alot."

Her eyes wandered towards the large glass windows where the crowd had began to diffuse and wander towards a car park across the road. A huge bus had pulled up and they seemed to be surrounding it, holding up pens and notebooks.

"What's going on over there?" She asked the clerk, pointing towards the window.

"WWE's in town," She informed her, bagging up the Barbie box. "I tried to get tickets for my son, but they sold out in like an hour. He was disappointed, but I promised to take him next time."

"Oh," She answered one-wordily. "Raw or--?"

"Smackdown." She finished for her. "They must have just arrived."

Alarm bells rang in her head as she looked back towards the window and saw them begin to load their belongings from the bus. Swallowing hard, she turned back to the clerk and retrieved her credit card, thanking her before she took the bag, along with her daughters hand and quickly walked with her towards the stores exit.

Lady luck didn't seem to be on her side. It just so happened that Kaydence's car was in the same parking lot as the bus and only a stones throw away from the arenas back entrance. Groaning, she led her daughter across the road and walked as quickly and as quietly as she could towards her precious black BMW.

"Hey look, it's Kaydence!" A fan shouted.

"Dave Batista's daughter!" Another one added.

Before she knew what was happening, Kaydence had been surrounded by a group of people, each slinging their autograph books in her face. Making sure Topez was close to her, she did her best to smile while signing their things, keeping one eye on the bus.

Nobody else departed the bus and it looked like everyone had already entered the arena. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaydence relaxed and took her time to talk to the fans who gathered around her, making sure to sign each of their books and to pose for any pictures they wanted. She always liked to make a good impression with her fans considered they were responsible for her success.

"Man, Show -- That shits wack," John laughed, stepping off of the bus.

His eyes instantly wandered to the centre of everybody's attention. He couldn't tell who it was at first as she had her back to them, but as soon as she turned around he felt his heart skip a beat.

**"Kaydence?"**

Her eyes widened as she felt all the air leave her lungs.

"Mommy? Who's that?" Topez asked, pulling on her pant leg.

She watched as his eyes moved from her and onto her daughter, his blue orbs softening as the four year old stared up at him rather innocently, having no idea that the man looking down on her was actually her biological father.

Kaydence quickly took her daughter into her arms and turned, walking away from him as fast as she could. John didn't follow her; he just stood there with the same surprised expression as before.

He looked down towards the ground and noticed something. Taking a few steps forward, John leaned down and picked up a worn out looking Barbie doll, his gaze returning to the direction of which Kaydence had took off.

"That's my daughter," He said in a whisper, clutching the doll in his hands.

"You ready, kid?" Big Show said, placing a hand on his shoulder, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Yeah," John replied, taking in a deep breath. "Let's go."

Tuesday 8th March, 2005 : Tampa, Florida.

Kaydence let out a quite yawn, finding it hard to keep her eyes open. It had been two weeks since she had run into John, and more precisely fourteen days since Topez had lost her favourite doll. Seeing John had opened up a can of worms and had brought back a whole bunch of feelings and memories, she hadn't even realised that Topez had lost her Barbie doll in the process.

The problem was; that without that doll, Topez just couldn't get to sleep. It had been fourteen days, and in that time she would have been surprised if they'd had six hours of sleep between them. Infact, all the last two weeks had been filled with was tears and tantrums.

She'd tried everything; from buying her new toys to trying to replace the old one. Topez, however was smarter than your average four year old.

_"Hey baby," Kaydence smiled, walking into her daughter's room. "Guess what I've found."_

_Her daughter looked up from her colouring pad, "What, mommy?"_

_She pulled her hands from behind her back and revealed a very similar looking Barbie to the one she had lost, almost identical to the real one. Topez reached out for it as Kaydence smiled and extended her own arms, the toddler examining it closely._

_She handed it back to her. "That's not mine."_

_Kaydence frowned. "How do you know? It's exactly the same!"_

_Topez shrugged. "It doesn't smell the same, mommy."_

_Kaydence huffed, turning and walking out of her bedroom as Topez went back to her colouring._

Her lack of sleep wasn't just down to her daughter. Kaydence had also been having a hard time dealing with her feelings for John. She hadn't seen him face to face in years, and bumping into him like that had been a huge shock for her. She felt like she was back to square one. She'd spent years rebuilding her life around her daughter, trying to put him and his lies behind her and move on, and that had all been ruined down to one stupid moment. A moment that he had probably forgotten by now.

John had been her first love, and as much as it may surprise you, he was only one of two. The difference was out of both of them John had been the one she'd actually loved; the other relationship had been nothing more than a casual fling.

She'd first met John back in 2001. Her father had moved to Louisville in order to follow through on a development deal with WWE, and had left his wife and three kids - including Kaydence, back in Washington DC. As time went on, Kaydence's behaviour seemed to get worse and Angie's belief was that with Dave away, Kaydence had lost that authoretive father figure and was rebelling against the discipline and household rules that she had set.

So, as a result Kaydence had been sent down to Louisville to be with her father. Angie's decision had been a smart one, and Dave had soon whipped his daughter's attitude back into shape. Everything seemed to be going great -- Up until she'd got to know John.

John was that typical mysterious bad boy type that would have pools of girls at his feet, and although Kaydence knew that she was attractive, she never for one second thought that he'd be interested in someone like her.

_"Man, have you seen Dave's daughter?" One of the male wrestlers smirked, leaning back against the wall. "She's **HOT**."_

_"She's like fifteen, man." John replied, his face scrunching up._

_"Nah," He responded, shaking his head. "She's eighteen. Legal age," He grinned._

_John chuckled, glaring at him. "Why you always got your mind in the gutter?"_

_"Psh. don't act like you wouldn't like to hit that.." He retorted, crossing his arms._

_John shrugged his shoulders rather casually. "And I could-- If I decided to."_

_His friend smirked. "Care to put a wager on that?"_

_After making a bet with a group of the other wrestlers, John turned and noticed Kaydence leave the men's locker room with her father, Dave kissing her forehead as he turned and made his way down the corridor. This was his chance._

_He walked the distance between them and tapped Kaydence's shoulder, the eighteen year old spinning around, her legs nearly failing on her when she caught a glimpse of his perfect smile. "Kaydence, is it?"_

_She just stared at him, his ocean blue eyes almost putting her into a trance. "Uh yeah- Kaydence.. That's me."_

_He was trying his best not to laugh, this was going to be easier then he thought. _

John had used her to win a bet between him and his friends. Not only that, but he'd taken away her innocence and left her with a child to take care of. Kaydence wasn't just some easy lay either, it had taken him months of dinner dates and deep and meaningful conversations before he'd managed to get her into bed. Infact, if you looked at it from a financial aspect, it had probably cost him more than the bet was worth, anyway.

"Kaydence?" Dave frowned, shaking his daughter who had fallen asleep on the couch.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, barely making out her fathers figure as she yawned and stretched out her arms. "Oh, I must have dozed off.."

He frowned, she looked exhausted. "I figured, so I let myself in."

"Where's Topez?" She then asked, sitting herself up.

"She's in her room," He informed her, flopping down beside her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," She assured, doing her best to smile. "Just tired, that's all."

"Topez still not sleeping?"

"No," She sighed. "It's been impossible, dad. She won't sleep without that stupid doll."

He frowned. "The one I got her for her birthday a few years ago?"

"Yes!" She huffed. "I can't believe I left it behind. How stupid am I."

"Topez probably dropped it or something," Dave rationalized. "She'll get over it soon enough, Princess."

"Yeah well, I hope its sooner rather than later. I've got so much work coming up, and I can't afford to have these disgusting looking bags underneath my eyes. It's not good for my image."

"Look, Angie's going to be looking after Topez next week, anyway. Why don't you drop her off a few days earlier and spend Monday in Atlanta with me?"

"I thought the idea was to try and help my stress, not to add more on." She frowned. "Do you really want to have to worry about me running into Ric or Hunter while you're trying to take care of business?"

His face went cold. "Neither Ric or Hunter would dare lay a hand on you."

"If you tell yourself that enough times you may start believing it," She retorted, pulling herself up. "You know as well as I do that Paul will do whatever it takes to guarantee that he walks out on top, Dad. He doesn't see me as his ex best friends daughter, he sees me as the child of the man after his most prized possession, the world heavyweight title."

"He knows better than to come after you, Kaydence." Dave argued. "He knows that if he ever came within five feet of you I'd make him regret it."

"If you say so," She replied, still unconvinced.

"So? Are you coming?" He then asked, getting to his feet.

The opportunity of a decent nights sleep in a comfy hotel room bed, not to mention quality time with her beloved father was just too hard to resist. Besides, she probably wouldn't even see Hunter or Ric that night, just as long as she was smart and stayed away from them both. What did she have to lose?

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Seeing You Again.. With Her.**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** Own nothing apart from Kaydence, and as always her career is based on Ciara. Not sure on this chapter, but it's just some build up for what I have planned -- Hope you like it! Please R&R. xx

Kimberlin: Yeah, It was hard deciding between the two but I think I made the right choice xx

Roxxy1984: Yeah, the doll fell into the hands of the one person Kaydence doesnt want to see! Typical.. Haha xx

gurl42069: Here's another chapter for you! xx

crazybutcute20: Glad you liked the background I did on John, I thought it was kind of necessary so you guys could understand abit better. Hope you like this chapter xx

super G: Keep reading and find out, muaha xx

**--------------- **

February 28th, 2005 Raw in Providence, RI

Having your father work as a professional wrestler in an organization as high profile as WWE may seem glamorous to some, but for the families of those athletes, it was anything but. Not only did you have to deal with the time apart, but you were guaranteed to spend most of your time worrying about them, wondering if you would receive that phone call from the office to tell you that something had happened and they were hooked to a bunch of machines in a hospital somewhere.

Kaydence had refrained from worrying too much about her father when he was in Evolution. She was sure that people knew better than to mess with a group of men as dominant and as powerful as them, and was certain that her father would not be on the receiving end of the career ending, life threatening attacks she would hear so much about. The sad thing was that he was normally behind them.

Things were different. He had left those group of people behind and had made a stand on his own, not stopping to think about the penalties that his actions would cause him. He no longer had the security and respect he had garnered from his days in Evolution, and now had to prove to the world that he didn't need Triple H or Ric Flair to make a name for himself, he could do it on his own.

He knew there would be consequences to his actions, and that those consequences would probably go on to affect his family, and as bad as he felt about that, he had drawn that huge X on his chest the day he had signed with Evolution in the first place.

Kaydence was scared for him. She knew Hunter's attack was coming, she just didn't know when.

Dave took Kaydence's duffel bag for her and slung it over his shoulder, Kaydence threading her arm through his as she walked with him down the near empty corridor. They stopped soon after, Jonathan Coachman jogging over with a microphone in hand and a camera crew not too far behind.

"You're late," Coach made a point of saying. If you knew Coach you know that he was up Eric Bischoffs ass.

"That's my fault," Kaydence interrupted. "I had trouble deciding which shirt went with these jeans.."

Coach frowned, turning to Dave. "You do know that Triple H was threatening to confront you when you arrived?"

"Well then where is he?" Dave grinned. "I was planning on thanking him."

Coach blinked. "For what?"

Dave smirked, lifting up his sunglasses. "For unleashing the beast!"

Coach stepped back as Dave pulled back down his sunglasses, father and daughter stepping past him as they continued on down the corridor, leaving Coach with a very sour look on his face.

_Later on that night..._

Smiling, Kaydence listened on as Christy continued on with her story about her Playboy cover shoot, and the first time she met Hugh Hefner. As fascinating as it was, Kaydence's mind couldn't help but wander to the one time they had asked her to grace their cover; she had turned it down as quick as they had offered it. It wasn't that she had a problem with it, and if she was honest she wouldn't have minded the extra $3 Million dollars in her bank account. It was just something she didn't want to pursue. She wanted to remembered for her talent, not her body, and she knew for a fact that if she had even considered it her father would have beat her ass six ways from Sunday.

So entranced in her thoughts, Kaydence didn't even notice someone walk up behind her until she felt them tap her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with Randy Orton. "Kaydence?" He said in that deep southern drawl. "Is that you?"

Not giving her a chance to answer, Randy made up his own mind and pulled her into his strong arms for a hug while Christy excused herself and said goodbye to them both, skipping off down the corridor.

Kaydence and Randy had gotten to know each other during his days in Evolution. With Randy being the youngest member of the group, Kaydence found it easier to talk to him about what was going on in her life, and the two ended up forming some kind of bond. Dave didn't mind, he saw it as nothing more than a harmless friendship, and it was - for most of the time.

There **had** been something between them, but it had been nothing serious. They were both having a hard time being on the road, and had found comfort in each other instead of the ring-rats and groupies you would find at the clubs and outside the arenas. Randy saw it as sex without getting his name in the dirt sheets, and Kaydence saw it as an escape from her ongoing feelings for John.

She hadn't seen him since he had been kicked out of Evolution and with the endless hours of work she was putting in for her singing career, she had not had time to think, let alone to call him and talk things through.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bite," Randy smirked, sensing her apprehension. "What happened last year was between Evolution & I. You didn't know things were going to end up like that. Besides, it looks like Dave is in the exact same position I was, huh?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "It was inevitable, though. My dad was bigger than Evolution. Hunter couldn't hold him down forever."

"Well just be careful," He went on to warn. "I more than anyone know what Hunter is capable of. You know that if given the opportunity, he'll use you to his advantage. He only cares for himself."

"I know," She agreed. "I just wish that Ric could see that."

"He'll figure it out for himself sooner or later," He reassured. "So how are you doing, Little Miss Superstar?"

She laughed, smacking his arm. "I'm doing great. Exhausted, but it's expected when you have a child under ten years old."

"Oh yeah, how's the little one doing?" He asked at the mention of Topez.

"She's doing fine," Kaydence smiled. "She's staying with Angie while I recharge my batteries and spend some quality time with dad. How about you, Mr. Legend Killer? What's this Wrestlemania challenge I've been hearing so much about?"

"All will be revealed in due course," He smiled. "You will just have to wait like the rest of the world."

"Aw, but you know how impatient I am." She pouted.

"Don't I," He retorted with a wink.

Her jaw dropped as her cheeks began to redden, her gaze switching to the floor below her as she dug an imaginary hole into the tiled flooring using the heel of her shoe. "Randy.." She blushed.

Before he could say anything in response, he felt two hands on his shoulders and the voice of a familiar blonde. "Hey babe!"

Kaydence looked up in time to see Stacy Keibler place a gentle kiss on Randy's lips. She'd missed Raw for the past few weeks and had only caught up on what her father had been telling her. Since when were they dating?

"Kaydence!" She exclaimed, pulling her long time friend in for a hug. "What are you doing here, girl?"

She shrugged as they pulled apart. "Just here with my pops. Are you two?-"

Randy went to speak, but Stacy talked over him. "Yes! Who would have thought it, huh? Ever since he saved me from that jerk-off Triple H, ugh I hate him so much. He thinks he's soo awesome, I hope Batista kicks his ass at Wrestlemania!"

She blinked a couple of times; Stacy always talked so damn fast. "Well congratulations."

"Thanks!" Stacy said excitedly, turning back to her 'boyfriend' "Hey baby, do you think maybe you could help me pick an outfit out for later? I can't decide which dress to wear for our date at Alejandro's tonight.."

"Alejandros? The Spanish restaurant on 7th Street?" Kaydence questioned.

Stacy nodded. What she didn't know was that Randy had taken Kaydence there before, and it was safe to say that they had been more interested in each other than the actual food itself. It had been an interesting night to say the least, and neither had left unsatisfied. Alot of their dates tended to be like this, and Kaydence had soon found that Randy brought out a side of her that she was not used to; her wild, kinky side.

Kaydence had been a girl when she met Randy, but he had most definitely turned her into a woman.

"I'll see you later?" Randy asked, while taking Stacy's hand.

"Yeah," She said, looking up to him. "Laters."

The couple took off down the corridor, around about the same time as Dave caught up with her. "Hey," He spoke up, pulling her gaze away from the happy couple and onto him. "What did Orton want?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. Just got talking about old times."

Dave frowned. Although he was unaware of their past, he was still not set on the idea of his little princess talking to someone like Randy Orton.

"Stay away from him, Kaydence." Dave warned. "Rumour has it that he's going to be challenging The Undertaker at Wrestlemania."

The Undertaker? Damn. If it was true, Randy had definitely bitten off more than he could chew.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MOVING THE PAST INTO THE PRESENT**

_**A/N:**__ Been a long time but here's an update FINALLY! There's quite a few flashbacks, so please remember that they're all in italics. As you know in this story everything that happens on screen is real. No fake feuds or pre-determined matches! More John action will come in the next chapter by the way, so all you JC fans can look forward to that. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Oh and as always I own nothing apart from Kaydence._

_To all those who have reviewed so far... THANK YOU! I hope you haven't lost faith on this story and you manage to find your way back to it._

**----------------------------------------------------**

March 28, 2005 : RAW.

_[flashback_

_"Kaydence?" Randy shouted after her. "Kaydence, please. Would you just stop and hear me out?"_

_"Hear you out?" She growled, turning to face him. "How can you possibly justify RKO'ing your own girlfriend, Randy? I mean, of all the crappy things you have done, and believe me there has been alot of them," She emphasized, her eyes narrowing. "I cannot believe that you would lead that girl out there under false pretenses and do that to her. Are you fucking crazy?"_

_"I was looking out for her," He argued._

_"Looking out for her?" She scoffed. "You just sent the poor girl to the emergency room!"_

_"And what would The Undertaker have done to her, huh?" Randy snapped. "You know as well as I do that he's going to take everything that I care about in the world and use it as a way to get to me."_

_"So the answer was to hurt her infront of millions?" She frowned. "Couldn't you have just like.. broke up with her over dinner or something like a normal person?"_

_"I had to get my point across." He stressed. "I never wanted to hurt her, but I had no choice."_

_Kaydence huffed, crossing her arms. "I could hit you right now."_

_"Go ahead," He smirked. "You hit like a girl."_

_"I am a girl, duh."_

She thought back to that conversation she'd had with Randy as she watched him on the monitor backstage. He was doing his best to explain his actions to a very hostile RAW crowd and even she had to admit that she was having trouble believing him. He soon moved his topic of conversation on to the Undertaker, the very mention of his name sending the arena into chaos. All of a sudden out of nowhere, all four ring posts surrounding Randy set on fire, scaring him half to death. She cringed. It was a definite warning and a sign of things to come.

"What are you watching?" Dave asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Randy," She admitted, looking up at him. "I'm kinda worried about him."

"Kid deserves everything thats coming to him," Dave shrugged. "I want you to stay away from him."

She frowned, shaking him off of her as she spun around to look at him. "It's my life, I'll talk to who I please."

"I'm your father, and I'm telling you to stay away from him." Dave warned. "He's bad news."

"He's my friend," She huffed, brows furrowing.

"Friend?" He scoffed. "Since when?"

"Since before you, Hunter & Ric turned your back on him." She brought up, crossing her arms.

Dave frowned. It had been almost a year and she still hadn't forgave him.

_Dave laughed at something his team mate said, pushing open the locker room door. Once he was inside he felt a hand connect with his face. Nursing his cheek with his right hand, Dave looked down at his eldest daughter, Kaydence. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"_

_"Go figure, dumbass." Kaydence spat. "How could you do that to Randy? He's supposed to be your friend!"_

_"There are no friends in this business, sweetheart." Hunter cut in, smirking._

_"Obviously not in your case, Hunter." Kaydence shot back._

_Hunters eyes narrowed. "I suggest you get your daughter under control, Dave. Before her mouth gets her in trouble."_

_"You know that a year from now he's going to turn around and do the exact same thing to you," Kaydence told him, pointing a finger in her fathers face. "And when that happens, I'm going to be right there to say I told you so."_

"I did what I had to do.. I've already explained this to you a thousand times."

"I know." She sighed, crossing her arms. "But I don't appreciate you telling me who I can and can't speak to. I'm a grown woman..."

"You'll always be a little girl in my eyes, Kaydence." Dave admitted.

She smiled and lent into him as Dave wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Pops."

Squeezing her tightly, he placed a kiss on her forehead before finally letting go. "I've gotta go find Coach. You coming with?"

"As fun as that sounds, I've got a meeting with Vince in like, ten minutes.."

"Ah," He nodded knowingly. Vince was interested in hiring Kaydence to sing the National Anthem at Wrestlemania. With her increasing popularity and already confirmed attendance due to Dave's title match, he figured he could kill two birds with one stone. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure I'll manage," She smiled. "Thanks though."

"Well I'll walk you there, then." He insisted.

His feud with Triple H was getting nastier as each week passed and with the odds stacked in Dave's favor, Hunter had hit an all time low by bringing Kaydence into the mix.

_"You know, Dave. I couldn't help but notice that you brought along a guest last week.." Hunter began with a grin._

_"Watch what you say, Hunter." Dave warned, balling his fists. "I wont hesitate in walking down there and kicking your ass."_

_"Relax, big man." He said, raising his hands in mock defense. "Hey Ric! Wouldn't it be awful if anything were to happen to Dave's beautiful daughter while he was not around to protect her?"_

_Ric looked taken aback by his comments, but nodded his head. "It would be a damn shame, Champ."_

_"I'm warning you, Hunter. You stay the hell away from my daughter!" Dave growled. "If you go anywhere near her than I swear, It'll be the last thing you ever do. Do you hear me?"_

_Hunter just laughed. He'd found the perfect way to get to him._

Dave had been watching Kaydence like a hawk. She was one of the most important things in his life and there was no way in hell that he was going to take any chances when it came to her safety. When he was not around to watch her someone else would be. It was beginning to drive her crazy.

"If you want," She shrugged, looping her arm through his. "Do you think Vince will hire me?"

"Of course," Dave said with a nod of the head. "You're amazing. He'd be crazy not to."

"You're my Dad. It's your job to say that," Kaydence pointed out.

"But it's true," He smirked, stopping outside Vince's office. "Now, I should be back before you get done, but if I'm not wait for me okay? I don't want you wandering these halls on your own."

"Yes daddy," Kaydence droned, kissing his cheek.

_**Half hour later...**_

Kaydence waved goodbye to Vince and left his office. Seeing no sign of her father, she took cautious steps down the hall, forcing her worries and fear of Hunter to the back of her mind. She was so busy looking around that she didn't see anybody coming until it was too late.

"Ow," She groaned, landing on her ass with a thud.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," Randy admitted, helping her up.

"It's fine," She mumbled, brushing herself off. "You've got alot on your mind. It's not surprising that you didn't see me coming."

"Alot on my mind?" He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She leaned in, eyes darting back and forth to make sure that nobody was listening. "The Undertaker..."

"You don't have to whisper. He can't hear you." Randy pointed out.

"What makes you so sure? Maybe he has some freaky sixth sense where he can hear when people are talking about him.." Kaydence pondered. "I wouldn't put it past him."

He blinked a couple of times. "So what are you doing here? Traveling with the old man?"

"Something like that," She shrugged. "Vince wants me to open Wrestlemania so I had to have a meeting with him to smooth out the final details."

"A girl who handles her own business?" He smirked. "Sexy. So you're going to be there, huh?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," She gushed. "My dad's been putting Hunters wishes before his own for so long... I just can't wait for that moment when the bell rings and he holds that belt high above his head with Lillian announcing him as the new World Champion-"

"You'll be waiting for a long time, Sweetheart." A male voice cut in.

Kaydence froze as Hunter and Ric strolled towards them. Randy stepped infront of her as they approached, shooting daggers at his two former friends. "What do you want?"

"Relax, kid. We're here to talk to the broad, not you." Hunter snapped. "So how about you disappear?"

"How about you make me?" Randy spat back, getting in his face.

"I've kicked your ass once, Orton. I won't hesitate to do it again." Hunter seethed. "Move!"

"I'm not going anywhere," He growled.

Seeing things were about to get out of hand, Ric pulled Hunter back a few paces. "Relax, champ. He's not worth it."

He so badly wanted to beat his ass there and then. To teach him a lesson. But with Randy on top form and his impending match with Dave coming up at Wrestlemania, Hunter couldn't afford to take the risk.

"I'll see you later," He promised, pointing at Kaydence. "Oh and Randy, you may wanna tune in later. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say."

Kaydence and Randy exchanged a look as the two walked off. _What was he talking about?_

--------------------------------------

"Do I really have to go out there?" Kaydence whined, pulling back on Dave's hand as he led her towards Guerrilla. "That ramps steep as hell. I always worry that I'm going to fall flat on my face or something..."

"I'll catch you," He retorted, dragging her towards the curtain. "And yes, you have to be out there. It's the only way I can keep an eye on you."

"But the whole point of a face-to-face confrontation is that Hunter has to be out there too, right?" Kaydence blinked. "And if he's out there than there's no way of him getting to me, which means I can stay backstage."

"Don't underestimate him, Kaydence. You're coming with me."

"Fine," She huffed. "But if I fall then I'm taking you with me."

Five minutes later and she stood in the ring watching as Dave & Hunter verbally battled it out between themselves with Coach stood in the middle. Hunter had made the usual threats, claiming that Dave had no chance in hell of beating him while Dave would argue back, saying that at Wrestlemania his title reign would end and his own would begin.

"Oh hey Dave." Hunter piped up, a wicked grin crossing his face. "I forgot to tell you... I ran into your precious daughter earlier on and she seemed to be having quite the conversation with Randy Orton. If I hadn't have known any better, I would have thought that he was trying to get into her pants..."

He paused, looking straight at her. "But then I realized that he'd already been there and done that, right Kaydence?"

She felt all the air leave her lungs as the crowd gasped. _How did he know that?_

"It's true though, right? You were seeing each other for almost all the time Randy was in Evolution.." Hunter pressed.

Coach slung a microphone in her face as she began to stutter, eying her father who was staring a hole through her, expecting her to vigorously deny his claims and brandish them as nothing but make believe bullshit. "I don't think that my personal life is any of your business..."

Ric & Hunter shared a laugh. She'd practically admitted it to the whole world. Kaydence cast her eyes to Dave; The look on his face spoke the words that he was unable to. He looked devastated.

"Let me put this picture in your mind, Dave." Hunter continued. "All those times Randy would tell us that he'd been scoring with some random bar chick and it was your daughter. It was Kaydence. He was banging her senseless the whole time."

Kaydence jumped back as Dave flipped the table over and tackled Hunter down. She could do nothing but watch as the two men rolled around the ring exchanging blows. It got so bad that security had to step in and split them up.

"You're kids a whore, Batista!" Hunter yelled at him.

Dave broke free and went for him again, managing to hit him with a hard blow to the face. More security were called in as Kaydence screamed for them to stop, helplessly watching on as they continued to go at it. The two were eventually separated and Hunter managed to escape, Ric hot on his tail as they disappeared up the ramp and backstage.

"Daddy?" Kaydence sniffled.

He turned to face her, his eyes piercing through her with a look that she had never seen before. A look of shame. She felt the tears sting her eyes as he walked away from her without even saying a word. _What had she done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: WRESTLEMANIA MAYHEM**

**A/N:** _Hi guys. Sorry for the short hiatus.. I've started a new job so I have literally no time to myself. This chapter is kind of long compared to my previous, so it took longer to post up. I'm not completely happy with this, but hopefully you guys will like it. Please read and review too.. I love hearing what you guys think and it motivates me to update!_

_**Disclaimer..**__ I own nothing apart from my made up characters. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!_

**------------------**

**WRESTLEMANIA 21 HOF CEREMONY in Los Angeles, California **

Kaydence paced up and down the dressing area, her mind working overtime as she tried to comprehend all that had happened. It was the Wrestlemania weekend and Dave, along with many other of the WWE employees had taken the opportunity to fly in their loved ones for a few extra days together before they had to go back to the hustle and bustle of life on the road. Kaydence, her two sisters Ella & Athena and Dave's wife Angie were all in California to be there for what had to be the biggest match of his wrestling career, and although they had no real idea of what this signified Kaydence was well aware of what a big deal this was.

She examined her reflection in one of the large mirrors and let out a sigh. Though her hair cascaded down her back in perfect chocolate curls and her Roberto Cavalli gown clung to her in all the right places Kaydence's outer beauty could not make up for the way she was feeling inside. It had been almost a week since Hunter's revelation on RAW and her Dad was still not talking to her. Infact the only thing he had said to her since than was that he was disappointed in her and ashamed by her actions.

Those words had stung more than a slap in the face. She had always strived to make her father proud and to hear that him say that he was disappointed in her was like a swift blow to the heart.

She left the dressing room and moved down the hall with her head held high. She knew very well that people were watching and whispering but she didn't have the energy to care. She needed to find her Dad and make things right before it was too late. She finally spotted him conversating with Dusty Rhodes at the end of the hall and stopped, a small smile taking over her face.

Dave finally spotted her and instead of introducing her to Dusty, he excused himself from the conversation and made his way towards her. His smile had now faded and he was glaring at her with that same look that he had given her in the ring a week ago. "Yeah?"

She swallowed hard, her heart breaking as she struggled to comprehend the cold way he had greeted her._ Where was her hug? Her kiss on the forehead? The smile on his face when he would lovingly refer to her as his Princess? _"Hi Daddy..."

"Do you need something Kaydence?" Dave sounded irritated and was purposely avoiding her eyes. He knew that one look into those beautiful hazel orbs would make him cave and he would no longer be able to stay mad at her.

"I need you," She responded weakly. "Can we talk? Please?"

"I don't have time," He answered harshly. "Why don't you go talk to Randy?"

He walked away from her without a second thought, leaving Kaydence stood there feeling helpless and alone. How was she supposed to make things right between them when he wouldn't even take the time to hear her out?

"He'll come around."

Kaydence froze on the spot. His non-rhotic Boston twang had always been something that she found extremely sexy. The way he would pronounce certain words, or the adorable smirk on his face when he would say them had made him even more irresistible when they had first met. She slowly turned to face him, her breath hitching in her throat when her eyes locked with his. "John..."

Though his choice of suit was unusual and the chain around his neck was sizes too big, Kaydence was instantly drawn to his handsome face. Sure, she'd seen it on television or in magazines plenty of times, but the two hadn't seen each other in person for what felt like forever.

"Been a long time, Kayd." He said with a smile that brought out his dimples.

"It sure has," She responded, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry about what happened on Raw." He went on, his eyes soft and full of sincerity. "It looked rough..."

Kaydence tilted her head, his compassion taking her by surprise. "It was."

"Randy Orton, though?" A laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head as a sign of disbelief. "Can't say I saw that one coming."

"It's none of your business." She was quick to answer, her eyes narrowing in on him as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. She was sick of everyone and their opinions; who were they to judge her for something that didn't even concern them?

"You're right," He shrugged, raising his hands in defeat. "My bad."

She let out a deep breath. John was rarely the type of guy who would answer back or get mad at you. Instead he would drop whatever it was you were discussing, leaving you with a whole lot of anger and no place to direct it. While some would find his dislike towards confrontation a blessing, Kaydence had always found it extremely frustrating. "Listen-"

"MOMMMMYYYY!" Kaydence stopped mid-sentence, turning her attention to the the child who's voice echoed through out the corridor. Smiling she knelt down and opened her arms ready to catch her daughter as she ran towards her. Kaydence's sister Ella followed a few paces, her face worn while her mouth suppressed a serious yawn. An afternoon with Topez would leave you feeling like that.

"Hey baby," Kaydence cooed, lifting Topez into her arms. "Did you have fun with Auntie El?"

Topez nodded, her face lighting up. "Lots! We saw Jer-he-co and he said that my dress is really pretty and he wants one the same, which is silly 'cause boys can't wear pink dresses!" She paused to look over at John. "Who's that?"

"Um..." Kaydence stumbled, eying John as she thought of a suitable answer. "Thats John. He's a wrestler like Grandpa."

"I bet he's not as good as Grandpa!" Topez retorted, struggling out of her mothers arms. She took a step closer to him and looked up and down. "You're big."

John felt numb. No picture in a magazine had ever prepared him for this. Her caramel complexion and raven haired locks made her look like a miniature version of Kaydence but those gorgeous blue eyes and that smile she had shot her mother was definitely two things she had inherited from him.

"And you're little." He answered playfully.

"I'm not that little," Topez huffed. "My giraffe chart says I've grown this much since Feb-ru-rary.."

He smiled at how she pronounced February and did his best not to laugh when she demonstrated just how much she had grown by holding her finger and her thumb less than an inch apart. "Wow.. Thats alot."

"I know." She said smiling proudly. "I hope I don't get as big as my Grandpa, though. He's HUUUGE!"

Topez idolized her Grandfather and that was evident to anyone who spoke to her. John couldn't help but feel jealous. He had always imagined his children looking up to him rather than somebody else. Then again, he always thought that his children would know who he is, but here he was with Topez who had no idea that he was her father.

Kaydence stood back with her sister and watched uneasily as Topez continued to talk John's ear off. She was not a shy child and had the confidence to talk to strangers, even if they were six-foot-something wrestlers. Leaning in, Ella began to whisper something into Kaydence's ear. "Daddy's going to kill you when he finds out that you've been talking to John."

She shrugged her shoulders, mumbling back a response. "I'm already in the doghouse." She focused back on her daughter and stepped forward, raising her voice so that she could hear her. "Topez, we need to get going."

"But I wanna' talk to John," The four year old whined.

"John probably has alot to do, baby. Let's go find Grandma, hm?" Kaydence rationalized in a tone that told her daughter that she better do what she says.

She frowned and crossed her arms in a sulking manner, stamping her foot as hard as she could. "Fine."

"I'll see you later, Kiddo." John promised, messing up her hair. "Uh.. Kayd? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kaydence managed to ignore the look Ella was giving her and nodded her head. "Sure. 'El do you wanna take Topez to catering and I'll meet you there in a minute?"

"But-"

"El'," Kaydence interrupted sternly. "Take Topez and I'll meet you there."

Ella sighed in defeat and took Topez by the hand, leading the child down the corridor and away from the two of them. John waved goodbye to them and waited until she had finally disappeared before finally turning back to Kaydence. She noted that he looked kind of choked up but dismissed it quickly. "Well?"

"Oh, right! Um.. I have something for you. I think it's Topez's... She must have dropped it when I saw you that day in Phili." He noticed the look of unease spread across her face when he brought up their chance encounter and quickly spoke up. "Don't worry about it. With the way I treated you I would have ran away from me too."

She breathed a sigh of relief, pushing back a strand of her dark hair. "So what did you find?"

"A doll.." He revealed, much to her delight. He was taken aback when the beauty leapt into his arms, the gorgeous aroma of her tresses igniting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You found her doll? OH MY GOD! Thank you!"

"No problem," He swallowed. The feel of her against him was something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Kaydence suddenly realized just who she was embracing and made space between them. "Sorry. It's just.. You don't know how crazy Topez has been acting since we lost that thing. It's like her comfort, you know?"

He didn't know. Infact he knew nothing about this little girl even though she was his own flesh and blood. "Well it's in the dressing room. Do you want to..?" He trailed off, cocking his head in its direction. He immediately noticed her hesitance. Kaydence knew that if Dave saw them together than he would go crazy and end up doing life in the pen for murder. "Look, if we see your Dad than you have my permission to just slap me across the face and act like I was bothering you. Okay? Besides, it'll only take two minutes.."

She finally gave in and followed him to the dressing room where sure enough, he had Topez's most prized possession stored. She took it from his hands and held it to her chest, taking the opportunity to let out a huge sigh or relief. "You. Are. A. LIFESAVER!"

"She's that bad without it, huh?"

"You have no idea." It took a few seconds for Kaydence to realize how that comment had sounded. Sure, he had no idea. He hadn't been there at all but for some strange reason the look of guilt and sadness on his face made her believe that he knew what a huge fuck up it was on his part. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," He interrupted, his voice calm.

"I'm going to go..." She said, clutching the doll in her left hand. "Thanks again, John. I appreciate it."

As she turned to leave, John acted on instinct and reached for her wrist. "Kaydence, wait.." She spun around and eyed him inquisitively. Taking in a deep breath, John said the words that he had been rehearsing over and over in his head for the past ten minutes. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

Kaydence blinked. Was that his attempt at an apology? "O..Kay."

"And for lying to you and for making you feel used. It was something that got out of control and I never meant to hurt you or to.." _Get you pregnant, _he finished in his head. "Or to leave you to deal with this on your own." He corrected out loud. "I should have been there..."

"...But you weren't." She cut in with a frown. "There's no point digging up the past, John. I have enough people doing that to me right now." She was of course referring to the whole mess concerning Randy. "All that matters is the future."

"I agree, which is why I wanted to talk to you.." Her brow rose with suspicion. They hadn't had a proper conversation in years and now he wanted to talk? "This whole thing... Knowing I have a daughter out there- It's been playing on my mind." He admitted, running a hand through his short brown hair. "And then seeing you both in Phili and then here again tonight.. It's just made me realize what a fucking idiot I've been."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you there," Kaydence shrugged.

"I want access, Kayd." He announced all of a sudden, catching her off guard. "I want the chance to right my wrongs."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry._ Was he being serious? He HAD to be joking. _"You're a funny guy, John. But like I said before, I've got to go.."

"I ain't playing. I want visitation rights," He explained further. "The chance to actually bond with my daughter."

"Did JBL hit you too hard or something?" She quizzed, still not understanding his sudden request. "Because you're talking like you're concussed or something. Topez didn't even know you existed until tonight, John. You must be fucking crazy if you think that I'm going to let you see her... You have no chance in hell."

"She needs a father!"

"Funny, isn't that what I said to you when I fell pregnant?" Kaydence spat. "Because if I remember rightly, you left us. You left me and you left Topez so forget it, Cena. I'm not going to let you pick and choose when you get to interfere in my daughters life.. It's not fair. I'm trying to build stability for her and I don't need you stepping in and knocking that all back down."

"Stability?" He scoffed. "You're on the road as much as I am."

"Don't. You. Dare.." She seethed, pointing a finger in his face. "I'm doing what I have to do in order to provide for my daughter without having to live in my fathers back pocket.."

"And thats admirable," He admitted, letting out a sigh. "But don't you think that having a male figure in her life would help bring stability?"

"She has my Dad."

"Your Dad?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Your 'Pops don't even want nothing to do with you right now, Kaydence."

His words stung and the look on her face let John know that he had hit a raw nerve. Taking a second to compose herself, she slowly look up at him and asked one simple question. "What's Topez's favorite color, John?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's yellow," She told him. "And that scar on her right knee? It's from last Christmas. Topez got so excited that she fell over and busted it open. She cried for hours.. And do you know who was there to comfort her? I was."

John looked down. These were all key moments of his daughters life, yet he had missed them all.

"And when she has a bad dream and can't get back to sleep, who stays up with her all night just to make sure she's okay?"

"Kayd, stop please-"

"I do, John." Kaydence finished, her eyes glazing over with tears. "I do because I'm the only parent she's got. She relies on me and sure, maybe I am selfish for following my dreams but at least I didn't choose those same aspirations over my own daughter like you did."

Kaydence had hit the nail on the head. Back then he had convinced himself that a child would have held him back and it was best to focus on his career, leaving her to deal with the trials and tribulations of motherhood on her own. But now looking back four years later, John recognized this as the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted to explain to her that he was a completely different person from the arrogant, only-out-for-himself bastard he had been when she had met him and wanted nothing more than to fix their past. All he needed was a chance and he hoped to God that he could somehow convince Kaydence to give it to him..

..But before he had a chance to, she was gone.

------------------------------------

WRESTLEMANIA LIVE

"Thats it, Kaydence... Right there. DAMN! Thats the spot..."

Anyone with their ear to a glass would have suspected the two were having sex, but if they took a look inside of the locker room than they would have been surprised to see something completely innocent. Kaydence was perched on the edge of the couch with Randy sat on the floor in front of her and was in the middle of giving him a well received massage. Her hands moved in circular motions as she rubbed the lotion into his back, emitting a groan from Randy as she continued to work her magic. "All done," She announced finally, clasping her hands together. "Feel good?"

"Of course. You've always been good with yours hands." He teased, sending her a cheeky grin. He received a playful slap on the arm for his trouble but he didn't mind. The look on her face and the blush of her cheeks made it worth it. He turned his attention to Topez who was sat near him on the floor coloring and smiled at the sight. "How's my picture coming along, squirt?"

"I've finished yours... This ones for John!" Kaydence tensed up while Randy blinked in confusion. While he was aware that John was Topez's father, he had no idea that the two had actually met. "Mommy when I'm finished can we go find John so I can give it to him?"

"Errr," Kaydence stumbled, eying Randy. "He's probably really busy, baby. But we'll see."

Randy rose from his seat and headed towards the bathroom. "Uh, Kayd? Can you come in here for a second?" She nodded and followed him inside while Topez went back to her drawing. Once the door was securely closed, Randy began with his questions. "She knows about John? Since when? Did you see him? WHATS GOING ON?"

She couldn't help but laugh. The anxious look on his face was adorable! "Relax. It was... nothing." She answered with uncertainty as she thought about John's random plea for access.

"That look on your face tells me it was something," Randy pointed out with concern. "What happened?"

"I saw John and he said some things.." She shrugged as his eyes pressed her for further details. "He said he wants access."

"Access to what?" It took him a few seconds before he finally knew what she meant. "He wants to see Topez? That's kinda random.."

"Completely fucking random," Kaydence agreed.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no," She huffed, crossing her arms. "It amazes me that he has the nerve to even ask something like that. Does he really think that I'm going to let him see her after he abandoned us and left me to raise Topez on my own?"

Randy nodded his head knowingly. He'd heard all about the situation with John from Kaydence, and from Dave back when they were friends. "Do you think that he was being serious? You know.. About seeing T?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Does it matter?"

"Well.. Yeah." He said with a nod. "I'm not exactly Cena's biggest fan for what he did to you, but you've got to hand it to the guy.. He has changed. Maybe introducing him to Topez would be a good thing?"

Kaydence's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Please tell me that you're not taking his side on this?" She said slowly, her eyes piercing through his as she tried to get her head around his surprising words. "Your my friend, Randy. Your supposed to stick by me. I can't believe you!"

She turned to leave the bathroom but Randy reached out and pulled her back to him. Their bodies were so close and their eyes locked as Randy started down at her, his expression soft as he moved his hand to brush a piece of hair from her face. "I'll always stick by you, Kay."

She searched his eyes for sincerity and found it easily. Randy did care for her, she never doubted that. Letting her hands rest against his chest, she took a second to compose herself before looking back up and smiling. "I know."

She and Randy had been close before, but now they were slowly becoming inseparable. Hunter's revelation may have driven a wedge between her and her father, but it had most definitely brought the two of them together. It was a concept that most people had trouble understanding. After all, his recent actions towards Stacy had left him as one of the most hated men in the locker room and without one single friend to turn to.

The two left the bathroom and re-entered the locker room where Topez was still sat coloring happily. Flopping down on the couch, she glanced over at the monitor and frowned when she saw Triple H & Ric Flair on the screen talking to JBL and his cabinet. Randy looked too and scowled as he sat down next to her. "I'm gonna knock his fucking teeth out next time I see him." Randy seethed, keeping his voice low so Topez wouldn't hear him.

"You wont get a chance to," Kaydence replied, her voice equally as quiet his. "My Dad's going to rip him to shreds."

"How are things with your Dad?" Randy asked when she brought him up. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"If I did do you think I'd be sat here with you?" She pointed out, only realizing how harsh that had sounded when she saw the hurt look on his face. "I didn't mean it like that.. I love spending time with you. It's just.. My whole family is here and I feel like I can't spend time with them because my Dad's acting like he doesn't want me around."

"You love spending time with me, huh?" Randy grinned, using her own words to tease her. Kaydence's cheeks immediately went a deep shade of red as her attempts at an explanation failed to make sense. "It's okay. I'd enjoy spending time with me, to."

"Your modesty is what I like best about you," She answered playfully, reaching out to pinch his cheeks.

Randy smiled at her and shook his head. Reaching for her arm, he checked her watch for the time and took in a deep breath. "I gotta get going. My match is in about twenty minutes and I still have to get ready."

Kaydence nodded her head knowingly. While some wrestlers only preparation was putting on their wrestling gear, Randy was one of those guys who would take some time before his match to prepare himself mentally. Her Father was the same; before every bout he would pace around like a mad man mumbling a bunch of incoherent words while everyone else watched on in silence. "Can Topez and I walk with you?"

"I'd like that," He admitted, pulling her up with him as he turned his attention to Topez. "What do you say, squirt? Wanna walk me to Guerrilla?"

"Yes!" She cheered, scrambling to her feet. Most kids her age would look at you and wonder what the hell you were talking about, but Topez was aware of the basic wrestling terminology and what Randy meant. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," He smirked, lifting her into his arms. "Lets go."

The way Randy treated Topez warmed her heart and a small part of her even wished that he was her father. Pushing those thoughts aside, Kaydence followed them out of the locker room and down the hall. "Are you nervous?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I have no reason to be," He remarked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, something that Kaydence noticed instantly. "Undertakers the one who should be feeling nervous."

"He's 12 and 0 at Wrestlemania, Rand." Kaydence said with a sigh, her own fears creeping up on her as she thought of all the possible outcomes that this match could have. "What if something bad happens? He's not exactly.. You know.."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her with Topez still sat in his arms. "You don't believe that I can do this? Is that what your saying?"

"Of course not," She huffed.

"I think you can," Topez cut in sweetly. "You're going to beat 'Takers butt!"

"Atleast he's hopin' so.. Otherwise all that talkin' he's been doin' over the past couple of months is gonna' come back and bite him in the ass." Added another voice, one they all recognized instantly.

"John!" Topez shrieked, struggling out of Randy's arms and towards the Boston native. "You shouldn't say the A-word.. Mommy says that its a bad."

"My bad," He shrugged, kneeling down to her level. "Where are you off to, kiddo?"

"They're walking me to Guerrilla," Randy answered for her, shooting John a piercing look. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere freestyling or something? Or maybe you could go get yourself some wrestling lessons. Your matches are getting kinda' repetitive."

"Not what this belt says, Orton. When was the last time you held some gold?" He shot back calmly, adjusting the championship that lay across his left shoulder.

Randy clenched his fists as Kaydence stepped in front of him to stop any possible confrontation that could happen there infront of her daughter. "We should get moving. Randy's match is up soon... Good luck tonight."

John nodded at her and watched as Topez happily climbed back into Randy's arms. He had this look on his face which made John want to throttle him, and the sight of his little girl in another mans arms tore him up inside. "Thanks."

Kaydence set a quick pace as she walked away from him, Randy following behind her as Topez barely had chance to wave goodbye from her place in the Legend Killers arms. Kaydence kept walking until she saw something that made her stop.

It was her Dad.

Dave felt his anger rise ten notches when he saw Randy holding his Granddaughter in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to pull Topez from his arms and proceed to give Randy a hell of a beat down, but he knew that was something he would never do infront of her. "Hi sweetheart," He smiled, his full attention on Topez. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"We're walking Randy to Gur-hella!" She answered.

"Is that so.." He said through gritted teeth. "Well how about you and I go get some ice cream instead, huh? There's a place right across the street, so we can go get some before Grandpa has his match." He eyed Randy who snickered when he said the word 'Grandpa.' "Problem, Orton?"

"None at all," He smirked, adjusting Topez in his arms. "How about you?"

"I can think of a few.." He answered in a low voice, his gaze not leaving Randy until he noticed Topez reach out for him.

"I want ice cream," She pouted, her arms open as Dave gladly took her away from Randy.

"It's too late for ice cream, Dad. You know she'll be bouncing off the walls all night." She rationalized, only to have him blank her and walk off down the hallway with Topez. "Dad!" She turned to Randy and sighed, moving forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm gonna go after him.. I'll see you after your match, okay? Be careful!"

She took off after her father and followed him to his locker room. Annoyed and upset by the way he had treated her back there, it took everything that she had not to berate him infront of her unsuspecting daughter. Seeing things were about to turn nasty, Angie rose from her place on the couch and took Topez's hand, leading her towards the door. "C'mon baby. We'll go get that ice cream while Mommy and Grandpa talk."

Kaydence smiled weakly at her daughter and waited until they had left before turning to look at her father. "How long is this going to go on?" She asked, her voice almost breaking. "How long are you going to act like I don't exist?"

"It depends. How long are you going to be hanging around Orton?" He answered while rifling through his Louis Vuitton travel case.

"He's my friend," She huffed.

"Do you sleep with all your friends?" Dave snapped, finally turning to face her. "Or is he just an exception?"

"Thats unfair.."

"Whats unfair is that I had to find out about the two of you from Hunter!" Dave interrupted, finally raising his voice to her. "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me, Kaydence? My arch rival, the same guy who is trying to end my career tells me that my daughter was fucking my best friend while my god damn back was turned!"

"You make it sound like it was some conspiracy against you," Kaydence mumbled, crossing her arms. "Like we did it because we wanted to hurt you."

"Didn't you?" He accused, taking her off guard.

She stared at him in disbelief, his words cutting into her like a knife. Did he actually believe that she was capable of that? Or was he just so self absorbed that he couldn't see past his own angst? "Dad, I love you." She began tearfully, taking a step towards him. He allowed her to take his large hand in her two small ones and waited for her to continue. "And I can understand why you're mad, but I'm not going to apologize because what happened with Randy wasn't a mistake, it was something that we both wanted."

The thought of his Princess with Randy made him sick. Sure, at one time he and Randy had been friends, best friends, but that was a long time ago, back when Randy wasn't the big headed womanizer that he had turned out to be. "I don't wanna know, Kayd-"

"I'm not seeing him now," She made clear, staring straight into his brown eyes, the same ones that she had inherited from him. "We're just friends, I can swear down on that."

"How do I know that your telling the truth?"

"Because I wouldn't lie to you." Her answer was simple yet truthful. If Dave had ever asked her about Randy than she probably would have crumbled and told him all about the two of them. She just couldn't deceive him.

"I don't believe you," He admitted. Her heart sank right there and then. She thought they were getting somewhere, only to have him accuse her of not telling the truth. Almost as soon as those words came out, he snatched his hand back and put some distance between the two of them. Her tears were falling freely now and her breaths were ragged as she tried desperately to control her emotions while reaching back for him.

"Daddy... Please..." She cried.

"I have a match to get ready for, Kaydence." Dave said with no real emotion. He moved past her and towards the door, holding it open for her as he signaled for her to leave. "Go."

She tried to reach for him again but he moved behind her and pushed her out of the door. She was crying uncontrollably now but there was no reasoning with him. Before she knew what was happening, the door was slammed shut and she was left out in the empty hall. Turning so her back was against the wall, Kaydence slid down and sat on the ground, her vision blurry from tears as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

**--------**

It was almost the end of the show and Kaydence was sat amongst the crowd ready for the final match of the night. Her confrontation with her father was still weighing heavily on her mind but she was determined to stay strong and be there for his bout against Triple H. _Triple H. Just the name made her sick. _

"I hope Dad wins," Her youngest sister, Athena whispered to her.

"He will," Her eyes were locked on Hunter who was in the ring, near the ropes and staring directly at her with a cocky look on his face. "He's going to rip that bastard apart."

Dave's music hit seconds later as he slowly made his way down the ramp. Topez, who was now in Kaydence's arms, reached out for him as he headed around the ring and towards them. He shared a hug with his granddaughter and smiled at his wife and two other daughters before his eyes finally landed on Kaydence. She took the opportunity to mouth two simple words to him. _**Be Careful.**_

He nodded and slid in the ring. The intense stare he shared with Hunter said more than any words could. This wasn't about that championship anymore, it was about betrayal, respect and family. Hunter had dug the knife into his back. The man he had once called his brother had turned on him and had threatened to hurt his daughter.

With Hunter's past remarks on Kaydence in his mind, Dave lunged for him and the match began.

While Topez sat happily on Angie's lap, Kaydence silently prayed for her Dad to be okay. She knew that this went beyond a prize and the thought of what could happen scared her more than anything. What if he got hurt? Hunter _was_ focusing on his back. What if it caused an injury?

She gasped, she screamed, she cried, but it was only when Dave hit Hunter with that devastating spine buster that she knew something big was about to happen, that this could be it. "Oh my God," She said under her breath while getting to her feet. "GO FOR THE PIN!!!

He didn't need her to tell him. Dave quickly covered Hunter's body with his own and held his breath as Mike Chioda hit the mat and counted the pin. _**1, 2. 3...**_

Everything was in slow motion from that point on. Dave slowly crawled to his feet while the Bautista clan climbed over the barricade and entered the ring to celebrate with him. Ella and Athena were first into his arms, followed by Angie who shared a loving kiss with her husband while still holding Topez in her arms. Kaydence was also in the ring but held back in the corner, not sure if he would want to share this moment with her after the way they had left things earlier on.

Dave spotted her seconds later and titled his head, taking a few slow steps towards her. She looked back, but it was only when he opened his arms to her that made her finally run into them. He held her close and cried with her as she tearfully told him how proud she was of him.

"I forgive you, Kaydence." His words were muffled and tearful but made her heart stop. "What happened- It doesn't matter. I love you and I'm sorry."

She wanted to say something back to him but she couldn't. It was like her voice had gone. Instead she just cried harder as he kissed the side of her head and held her even tighter, momentarily forgetting that there was millions of people watching them.

Once they got backstage, Dave was met by most of the locker room who cheered and congratulated him. He graciously thanked them and turned his head to look at Eric Bischoff who was now predictably kissing ass. "I need to talk to you."

Eric nodded his head and moved to a quieter area. "What is it, Champ?"

Dave checked Kaydence was out of earshot before he made his request. "You want to keep me sweet? You give me a match against Orton tomorrow night on RAW."

"What? I cant-"

"Eric," Dave warned, his eyes narrowing in on him. "It's not an option. That bastard's going to regret ever going near my daughter. Call it a favor to your new World Heavyweight Champion."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Please Don't!

**A/N/Disclaimer:**_Another chapter for you.. While writing this I re-watched Randy vs. Batista the night after WM21 and it reminded me how much I hated that match. Randy was in so much pain.. It was horrible to watch._

_Thank you to all my reviewers. Love you guys!! As always all I own is Kaydence._

_**-------------------------**_

4th April, 2005 : RAW in Los Angeles, California.

"Dad, you've got to cancel this match."

Dave barely looked up as he continued to lace his boots. Kaydence had been on his case ever since she'd found out about his upcoming match against Randy. In Dave's mind he was doing the right thing; he didn't want his little girl associating with someone like him, and the only way to stop it was to give him something else to focus on... rehabbing an injury maybe?

"He's injured, Daddy.." She said in a quiet voice, close to tears. "His shoulders bothering him, he can't wrestle tonight.."

"Well he's going to have to," Dave shrugged, not showing one ounce of compassion. "The match has already been made, Kaydence. Bischoff already okayed it."

"Only because you bullied him into it!" Kaydence screamed at him. There was a moment of silence as Dave simply ignored her and continued to prepare for his upcoming match. "If you loved me then you wouldn't do this.." She sniffed.

For the first time he looked up at her and held her eyes. "It's because I love you that I'm doing this, Kaydence."

**-------------**

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with her father, Kaydence decided to try her luck with Randy. She finally found him in an empty locker room watching footage of a promo Dave had done earlier that evening regarding their match later on that night.

"Hey," She greeted as she entered, her voice tired and worn from arguing with her dad. "Are you busy?"

"I've always got time for you sweetheart, what's up?" Randy smiled, turning to look at her.

She swore she felt her stomach flip at his words. "It's about this match-"

His smile was gone almost as soon as his match with Dave was mentioned. "You know there's nothing I can do about it, Kay. And besides, it's a shot at the belt.. You really think I'm going to turn that down?"

"But your shoulder...-"

"My shoulders fine," He snapped, an obvious lie.

She moved behind him and let her fingers press against it, emitting a loud wince from the twenty-five year old. "Fine, huh?" She frowned, stepping in front of him with her arms crossed. "Doesn't look fine from where I'm standing."

"Just back off, Kay." He grumbled, reaching for his wrist tape. "I can handle your Dad."

"He's not thinking straight, Rand." Kaydence argued, the panic and worry evident in her eyes as she sat down beside him. "If you go out there and something happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself..."

Randy heard her sob and looked up, his heart breaking when he saw the tears pouring from her beautiful hazel eyes. Without hesitating he got up and pulled her with him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he wrapped her up tightly in his arms and held her to him. He wasn't going to cancel his match with Dave; the opportunity was too great, but it didn't stop him from feeling bad for her. "I'll be fine, Kay." He insisted, moving back so he could look straight at her. "I promise."

For a second she was sure he was going to kiss her. The way his eyes travelled from her eyes down to her lips made the butterflies in her stomach flutter around in anticipation. Randy was thinking of doing it to - Her full, glossed lips were almost asking for him to lavish them with attention. He leant forward and Kaydence's breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes and prepared herself for what he was about to do...

Only to be disappointed when his lips landed on her forehead.

Her eyes shot open as he pulled back and smiled at her. Though the temptation was there, Randy was unsure if it would have been what she wanted. What if she wanted to be just friends? He didn't want to lose her over a kiss. Kaydence fell back into his chest and let out a sigh as they both thought about what could of just been.

"I'm going to be out there tonight," Kaydence said after a few minutes of silence. "You know that, right?"

Randy paused before answering her. "I can't stop you, huh?"

"Nope," She replied, looking up at him with a small smile.

_**Later on that night...**_

Kaydence made her way towards Guerrilla for Randy and her father's match. Though Randy knew she would be out there, Dave had no idea and she was dreading having to deal with him once he saw her and found out. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didnt realize that she had bumped straight into someone.

"Oh, sor-" She paused, meeting the eyes of Stacy Keibler. The two hadn't spoke since Randy had RKO'd her on RAW before Wrestlemania. "Stace. I..."

"I'm not mad at you," Stacy said all of a sudden. It was like she could read her mind. "Randy has a way with words, so it didn't surprise me when you forgave him for what he did to me. But you are stupid."

Kaydence frowned. "I'm stupid?"

"Can't you see what Randy's doing? He's using you." She said matter-of-factly. "I mean, look at it this way. Him being involved with you has already gotten him a title shot against Dave. Pretty good going, if you ask me."

"It's not like that," She huffed.

"Isn't it?" She smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "All that stuff Randy's saying to you now? He's probably said the exact same thing to me, and look where that got me. RKO'd and thrown to the side like I'm a worthless piece of trash."

"I don't agree with what he did to you, Stace. But our situations are different.." Kaydence answered, not wanting to get into this with her right here, right now.

"What? Randy loves you?" She laughed hard at that. "Oh please."

"Randy and I are _**friends**_," She growled, growing increasingly annoyed with the bitter blonde. "Listen, I have to go. Their match is up soon and I'm supposed to be out there already."

She pushed past Stacy and carried on walking, finally reaching Guerrilla where a stagehand ushered her out onto the ramp. She felt like she was about to throw up as she made her way towards the ring, no music accompanying her as fans shouted various things at her; good and bad. She stood at the side of the ring and waited for Randy and her father to come out, her hands shaking as she tried to take in deep breaths to keep herself calm.

Randy was out first and momentarily dropped his bad boy image as he approached her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Whatever happens... Do not get involved." He warned, staring her dead in the eyes. "You understand?"

She wouldn't promise him anything; if things got that bad then she would step in. She had to. "Just be careful."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, backing up until he reached the apron. At that second, Dave's music hit and he stalked out onto the ramp with his newly won championship belt fastened around his waist. Kaydence couldn't help but feel proud; that was **her **Dad who was champion.

Instead of entering the ring, Dave made his way towards his daughter and took her by the wrist, pulling her back towards the ramp. "What are you doing!" She screamed at him, trying desperately to pull herself away. "Dad! Let go of me!"

"Get your ass backstage," He ordered, his nostrils flaring with anger. "NOW."

"No," She huffed, struggling out of his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Kaydence..." He warned, his fists clenched at his sides as he desperately tried to control his anger.

"I'm staying here," She interrupted, making distance between them. "So unless you're going to forget this whole thing and take me back there yourself, I suggest you get out of my face and focus on this match, since it's so damn important to you."

Her words cut through him like a knife, never less he turned away from her and slid in the ring. Kaydence managed to drag herself to a seat near Lillian Garcia and flopped down, nervously playing with her hands as Randy and Dave circled each other. "I think I'm going to be sick..." She mumbled to no one in particular.

Randy locked up with him, only for the bigger man to take him down with a vicious shoulder block. She gripped the edges of the metal chair and watched as Randy got up and retreated to the corner, a pained expression on his face as he held onto his shoulder. Dave didn't give him a chance to recover and edged towards him, only to be met with a series of kicks and punches which were finally reversed, Randy's back hitting the turnbuckle as Dave made shots to his abdomen.

Kaydence leapt to her feet when Randy dropkicked her Dad out of the ring, his body hitting the outside with a thud. She moved towards him to check he was okay, only to stop when Randy left the ring and used all his strength to pick him up and toss him into the ring steps.

"NO!" She cried, watching as the man she loved the most held his own shoulder in pain. She was immediately at his side to check on him, but was forced to move back when Randy got him up and tossed him back into the ring. Randy looked at her for a second and seemed remorseful, but soon tore his gaze away and focused back to the task at hand.

It was a couple more minutes before Dave regained control, sending the younger man into the corner with a vicious spear. Kaydence was at the side of the ring now, her hands grasping the ring apron as she watched on helplessly.

It was here that things took a horrible turn for the worst. Dave grabbed ahold of Randy and led him back a few paces before throwing him into the ring post. The sound of his bad shoulder connecting with the post made Kaydence fall back and land on her backside with a thud, her hand clasped over her mouth as Randy's cries of pain rung in her ears.

She crawled to his side, her eyes getting glassy as she noticed the look of sheer agony spread across his handsome features. "Rand, we've got to get you out of here."

"No," He winced, his eyes clamped shut as he tried to focus on anything but the pain. "I've got to finish the match."

"Are you fucking crazy? You need to get to a damn hospital." She insisted, doing her best to help sit him up.

Dave got tired of waiting and slid out of the ring, heading towards Randy with a unnerving look on his face. Kaydence saw him coming and leapt to her feet, her hands on her fathers chest as she tried to stop him from getting to him. "Dad, stop. You've proven your point, okay? I'll stay away from him, I promise. Please just stop this!"

He stared at her with a blank expression, her tears having no affect on him as he easily picked her up and moved her out of his way. He then placed Randy over his shoulder and rammed him shoulder first into the post, letting him go after so that he hit the mat with a smack. Kaydence choked back tears and went to interrupt again, only to be held back by the referee. "DAD! STOP IT! I PROMISED I'D STAY AWAY!"

"It's too late, Kaydence." Dave answered, tossing him back in the ring.

The rest of the match was a blur as Dave hit a devastating Spine Buster, followed by a Batista Bomb. He hooked Randy's leg for the pin as the referee successfully counted the three. Kaydence slid in the ring and knelt beside Randy's lifeless body as they called for extra help and EMTs.

"I'm so sorry Randy," She whispered to him through tears.

_God, this was all her fault. He was hurt because of her._


End file.
